ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Empire
The Terran Empire was the large scale government put in place after the fall of the Terran Federation . It was created to bring back the Golden Age of Man, as well as order. It was actually the most succesful Human government known. History Origins The Terran Federation was there before The Empire, its not known when how it changed but it happened at the Fall of The Federation. Rise The Empire rose to power at the Fall of the Federation, the Federation itself becoming too large to function, and begining to collapse upon itself, this starting in the 7030's. The Second Nileth War largely sped up the process. Emperor Mint was became Terranic Prime Minister via legal means, and due to the failing state of the Federation and the fact he was a known war hero, Mint was able to gain power no-one else would get, as he was trusted. He would also be given even further power in the event of q total collapse of the Federation. The Succesion Mint organised a movement in the Ferrel Sector to succeed from the Federation, and it was an armed paramilitaristic uprising. It was an event that pushed the Federation to the limit, and they backed down, giving supreme command to Mint. The New Order A new order was established and Emperor Mint had full control of the Terra Sector, other sectors left the Federation as the fall went down to avoid becoming part of the Empire, though many others willingly joined. Mass purges took place, where around 77 percent of the population was killed due to being dangerous. While one may assume the Empire made things worse, it actually fixed almost all the issues with the Federation, that is, if your the right kind of person. Territory Wars The Empire mobolized into Trent and Omahn, and took control of them which made Eross jion too. Before long Empire had control of all the old sections of the Federation and mobilized into Grey and Indecent territory. Two Fronts The Empire was foughting both the Grey and Indecent at once. The Grey fell quickly as the Empire started using there Extinct Class ships to take over there space with minimal effort. The Indecent managed to last longer but also fell to the Empire. Rebelion At the same time rebel groups started popping up, eventuly becomeing a single rebel group. Robot Army Mint envisioned replacing soldiers of flesh with metal ones, the idea was to make invincible soldiers on a massive scale. These became Brigadiers. The Early Prototypes where unleashed on the Empires enemys and proved succesful, so they made more advanced versions. Replacing the Protodier with a newer version. Mintfall After the accidental reserection of Jaina Donlo, Emperor Mint was killed by her. The Empire didnt fall on that day however, it continued on, the same, under Emperor Horus Thoriums rule. The New Terran Federation was actually an interely new faction, and war between the Federation and Empire happened fast and The Empire was forced to go to other areas of space. New Age Under the new Emperor things whernt much different, however the Federation and Empire where in constant war, the Empire in fact still had to fight peaple like Jaina Donlo who where with the Federation. Fall Government The Empire is, as the name implies, an Empire, it having several thousand colonies outside of the territory of the original Federation. The Emperor The Emperor was the formal title of the dictator of the Empire. While everything the Emperor ordered was supposed to be carried out, most of the running of the Empire fell to a small group of elites. Emperor Horus Thorium disbanded this group early in his reign. This caused things to speed up slightly, however many decisions were less effective. Elito Maximæ Iconography Terranic Eagle Military Forces Federate Soldiers Later replaced by Imperial Soldiers, Federate Soldiers where the main force of the Federation used under the Empire Imperial Soldiers The main branch of Imperial Military. Brigidiers Brigidiers where the mechanised legions of the Empire. Glorium Homines The Glorium Homines where super soldiers infinitely loyal to the Emperor. Imperial Navy While literaly the same thing as the Terran navy, the Imperial Navy was the naval force of the Empire. Terranic Space Marine Forces The purely space branch of the army. Terranic Custordes Most numerous part of the military Combinor Policha Secret Police Trivia * The Terran Empire was inspired by varius real world governments such as the Soviet Union, North Korea, and Nazi Germany. See Also * Capital Punishment in the Terran Empire Category:Terrans Category:Factions Category:T Category:Empires Category:Everything